


Scratches

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [25]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But not like typical self-harm you always see, But still just has bad, Gar is honestly a great guy and we love him, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly forgot I wrote this, Like Detailed Self-Harm, M/M, Scratching, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: JP has a habit he needs to stop and Gar finds out.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 4





	Scratches

Scratches.

It's a soothing feeling.

Just imagine finally getting to that one itch you couldn't quite reach and getting that almost orgasmic feeling of nails soothing that irritated skin.

Imagine how good it feels to relieve yourself of that patch of itchy skin that's been bothering you for hours.

Just imagine.

Okay now scratch everything you're imagining. That's not the kind of scratching we're dealing with.

Scratching can have more effects than just what most people associate with scratching.

You get scratches from animals, ones that pierce skin and leave that sweet, sweet blood trickling down skin. The jagged lines, sloppier than you would get from a blade, an animal will leave on you if you test them. They may be really shallow and not leave much of a mark, but they still leave a desirable scent of iron and the red, sticky liquid trickling down your skin like raindrops on a window.

Then there's accidentally scratching your skin on bricks or pavement. The marks more painful and more bloody than an animal scratch. They leave large patched of red, bloody rashes that bother you for a long time. Then they scab over and you just can't help but pick at the scabs and cause more blood and you hate that you do it but you can't stop because the blood; the blood makes it all worth it.

Then there's the scratching that JP is the most familiar with: self-inflicted, raw skin, tearing away of flesh. When you just take your nails then just start scratching.

And scratching.

And scratching.

Until you can't stop. Until the skin is raw and red and ends up leaving a rash-like mark that won't leave. That actually leaves scars, those white patches that you can clearly make out, that end up being right where you had scratched. And you feel guilt looking back on them, but you keep doing it. The feeling of raw flesh under your nails keeping you together. And no one knows where the marks come from, everyone sees just some kind of rash or allergic reaction or something.

And you let them believe it.

Because letting them believe the lie is easier than telling them the truth.

JP had learned all this years ago. He has had so many marks, scratches, and scars appear on his arm from this and no one has questioned it. They all thought he had a skin condition.

How wrong they were.

JP was currently tearing at his arm, starting to feel the flesh become raw and irritated. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Gar, Pat, and Wade were there, visiting for a few weeks. If they caught him in the action, he wouldn't be able to hide this anymore. Part of him wanted one of them to walk in and stop him, but he would hate himself even more if they did.

But lucky for him, they were all sleeping. It was nearing two o'clock in the morning, no one would be daft enough to be up at this hour. Well, no one except him, of course.

JP was sitting on the floor in the restroom, head leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, nails ravaging his skin like they have been for the last half hour. The skin was getting sticky and it was really starting to hurt him but he couldn't stop. He knew he should, but he couldn't. It was hard to stop once he started, near impossible, really.

A single tear slowly slid down JP's face. He just let it fall, not caring enough to wipe it away. He focused on the wet drop on his cheek, keeping his attention away from his burning skin. But then the tear dripped off of his cheek and landed directly on the wound, but JP didn't let up the scratching. He hissed in pain, but only sped up his motions, feeling sobs try to make their way up his throat only to get caught on a numb feeling, preventing them from escaping.

A knock sounded on the door that JP barely heard. In fact, he figured he hallucinated it, his brain making an attempt to get him to stop.

A voice that seemed quiet and distant could be heard. JP figured the guys woke up and he was hearing them talking.

It wasn't until the door slammed open and an audible gasp was heard that JP really figured what was happening while Gar felt his heart rip into pieces at the view he was seeing.

JP rushed to stand upon seeing the shorter male standing there, tearing his hand away from his arm with a hiss of pain. The immediate feeling welling in the younger's gut was fear, but also longing to continue with what he was doing.

Gar slowly stepping into bathroom, closing the door behind him. JP just watched him, tears slowly welling up in his eyes.

Gar made his way up to JP and lightly grabbed the hand that was terrorizing his own arm, inspecting in.

Tiny bit of skin was trapped underneath the nails. Tiny drops of blood was on the nails themselves. Gar felt his heart rip out of his chest at the sight. He closed his eyes, dreading seeing the mark that was left.

"Gar.." JP started, but Gar just shook his head at him, opening his eyes.

"Show me." The older said firmly, looking JP in the eyes. Fear swept through JP, not wanting to see the disappointment in Gar's eyes or hear his response to his self-harm.

"Gar, I d-don't thin--"

"Fucking show me, Jeremiah." Gar said firmly. JP flinched at the use of his real name and the intensity in Gar's voice.

JP looked down at the floor, unable to meet Gar's eyes as he lifted his arm to Gar. This was a really bad one. The whole forearm, from the wrist to the elbow, was red and throbbing. In a few places, blood was spilling over. The whole area was in pain and pulsating but JP, didn't seem to care, he was too worried about Gar's reaction.

The younger of the two was expecting a blow. He was expecting to be yelled at and put down even further than he was. He couldn't tell you why he was expecting that, he would just express his shock in what actually happened in that moment.

Gar leaned up and wrapped his arms around JP's neck, hugging him tightly. JP was caught off guard at how he could manage to be so gentle yet so firm in a hug at the same time.

JP didn't respond right away, but when he did, it consisted of him finally breaking down, crying and practically collapsing onto Gar.

"I'm so sorry.." JP whispered in Gar's ear, letting the tears flow freely.

"It's okay JPar." Gar responded sadly. "You'll be okay. I'm here for you."

And for once, JP actually believed he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one had a part 2 so that may be posted in a little bit lmao


End file.
